


Caring

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Caring

Clint likes it when Bruce takes care of him.  
He never had anyone to do that for him.  
Except maybe Natasha.  
Bruce likes to trace the scars on Clint's body.  
He isn't disgusted by them.  
Instead Bruce tells him,  
That they tell Clint's story and history.   
Clint in turn cates about Bruce.  
Everyone is wary of his lover.  
But Clint wwnts to show them that Bruce is very caring,  
Despite his strength.


End file.
